KINGDOM HEARTS:sora and kairis love life chapter 1
by THIS USER NO LONGER BEING USED
Summary: kairi comes back to the island meeting sora and namine and riku again but her life grows harder in this funny and romance
1. Chapter 1

**KINGDOM HEARTS: Sora and Kairi's love life **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Please don't hate me this my second story I'm putting on this fanfiction website I'm new I'm a noob so I hope I got all the spelling mistakes out!**

Chapter 1

It was a long time since Kairi met sora and riku since she left the island 8 years ago she is now going to a school called DHS (destiny high school)

She knew no one on the island since she left but as she got dressed and ready for school she walked down the stairs and said "alright mum I'm ready I'm gonna go now bye!" she opened the door and shut it right after she left as she walked down the street she found a blonde haired girl but her hair shined really bright it was beautiful and then she realised and walked to her and asked "Namine is that you?" the girl turned around and shouted "OMG ITS KAIRI!" the girl started to jump up and down again and again then Kairi asked the same question.

"Of course it's me kairi who else do you think I could have been?" she replied kairi then wrapped her arm around namine's as they walked through the school namine then looked at kairi and asked "Kairi why are you here I thought you left the islands for good!" but kairi did not respond she just shook her head left and right then said "my parents wanted to come back so that I could study here instead of being hit on by boys at my old school and plus I wanted to come back I miss sora and riku and you of course you dummy!" namine smiled as they walked down the street they saw the school entrance.

Namine said "Wait kairi if you're at this school tell how many years you got left at this school?" kairi looked at namine as they stopped walking she said "this year and the next one which will be my last of course!" namine realised what kairi was talking about since everyone in namine's year had their last year at the school before leaving then namine said "wow I forgot about next year wow time flys when you have fun with you mates huh..."

They started walking again as they got through the school entrance the students were everywhere the new freshmen (A/N I'm sorry I don't know anything about this freshmen stuff because I live in the UK but I think kingdom hearts was based in America hm...)

Kairi walked up to student services and then namine said "hello miss how are you doing right now with all these new freshmen and by the way this is kairi the new student she will also need her locker keys and schedule."

The teacher replied "I'm doing great namine thanks for asking but these new year 7's are getting on my nerves"

The teacher gave kairi her locker key and schedule kairi gave namine her locker key and asked "hey namine where is my locker?" namine examined it and replied "WOW Kairi your locker is next to mine!" the both screamed happily as they both got to the locker kairi looked at the locker next to hers and saw a boy with brown hair who was chatting to a boy with silver hair.

"Hello?" kairi said hoping to get a response the figure with brown hair turned around he had blue eyes *he looks familiar* kairi thought then she looked at jumped as she wrapped her arms around him and shouted "OMG OMG OMG ITS SORA ITS SORA!"

Kairi then turned around and saw riku who said "hey sora it's just another fan girl just leave her alone or give her your email address or something!" Kairi then laughed and as she calmed down she said "wow you guys don't remember me?" sora and riku looked at each other then sora scratched his head and then replied "nope wait are you the girl who tried to give me hot chocolate but then dropped it all over my homework and then it got ruined so I got a 30 minute detention?"

Riku then said "oh yeah I remember her man you should find her on facebook and keep spamming shit about her!" Kairi then said "wow you guys it's me Kairi" both of their jaws dropped but Kairi closed them the bell rang and they were off to class once namine and kairi were in the hallways namine said "so how do you feel meeting them again?" Kairi blushed and replied "well I see riku has grown and I think he might have matured a bit but then again when I look at sora I thought WOW HE IS HOT!" Namine giggled and so did kairi but as they stopped giggling they noticed sora and riku going to the same class sora then asked kairi "wait your in English with me and riku?" namine then replied "yep and sora she's in all your classes so you might wanna help her out around the school" sora nodded and smiled at kairi she blushed they walked into class and took seats at the back row the teachers never cared if they studied or not it was their future they thought.

"So sora how old are you?" Asked kairi who was trying to make a conversation then sora looked crossed and said "wow you don't remember my age kairi?" she shook her head left and right so sora replied "well kairi I am 17 years old next year is my last year so then I can go to college!"

Kairi smiled and said "right!"

(A/N thanks for reading this I hope you enjoyed this and I hope this had a lot of humour for you and sorry for the curse words (swearing) because it might be in all the chapters so...


	2. Chapter 2

**KINGDOM HEARTS: sora and kairi love life (Story)**

**Hey guys welcome back for chapter 2 I might get used to making these chapters btw I think I'm gonna change the title to love story instead of love life so from now on its called love story!**

**And plus I forgot to put on chapter 1 that roxas and ven is sora's brothers!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

After all the 4 classes in the morning it turned out to be lunch sora and riku were in the line waiting for pizza and a slushy sora then said "so riku do you like kairi?" riku replied "she's cute and all but she's just not my type!" he then smiled sora looked in the lunch hall and saw kairi sitting next to namine so sora quickly grabbed his lunch with riku and sat next to kairi but as sora sat down he heard kairi crying and said "k... kairi what's wrong?" but she just kept on crying namine said "her dad died"

Sora quickly hugged her and said "don't worry kairi if you need anything I will be anywhere when you need me!" He then gave her his phone number she looked at him and sora hugged her tighter riku then said "wow you guys should get a room!" sora than looked confused and replied "what do you mean we didn't do anything weird did we?" riku wacked the back of his head and said "no you retard I meant so you guys can have a shag and then you might be able to stop her from crying!" sora was rubbing the back of his head and replied "dumbass that didn't even make sense!" then they laughed and so did kairi after a while sora shouted "ROXAS AND VEN?" the two laughed and said "hey big bro!" with them was aqua she was beautiful she then kissed ven on the cheek and they sat down.

"So sora what's with kairi?" Roxas asked before putting his arm around namine sora replied "her father died" which made the conversation go silent aqua then said "don't worry kai we know you're going to get happy again we just know!" aqua then smiled.

Sora then said "so wait aqua are you going out with ven and roxas are you going out with namine?" aqua and ven kissed and so did namine and roxas after they replied "YEAH!" sora and kairi laughed then the bell rang sora than said "kairi don't worry after this I'm gonna pick you up from your class and walk you home okay?" she then nodded and smiled as they all went to class sora said to riku "what am I gonna do riku?" as they walked down the hall for music riku looked at kairi who was walking with namine he then replied "well sora you're her light and her hero if you want her to be happy you just have to give her anything!"

Sora then smiled and said "wow I hope I can give her everything!"

**2 HOURS LATER**

It was the end of class which meant the end of school sora walked up to kairi and said "alright kairi you ready to go?" she nodded as she put her schedule back in her bag and said "sora this weekend can we go camping with the others?" he nodded and replied "yeah alright I mean it could be the only fun thing to do this weekend right?"

SORA'S POV

I smiled as I answered Kairi's question as we walked out of the school entrance I said "kairi..." she looked at me and replied "yes sora?" I closed my eyes and said "when we're camping if I tell you to run you run you have to do as I say so that we don't get in deep trouble okay?" she nodded and smiled as I walked her home we went down to the beach and sat down she then said "sora never leave me" I nodded and said "I will never leave you kairi even if I die I will always be in your heart!" we both smiled and kissed I felt her soft lips I then wrapped my arms around her and kissed a lot!

Kairi's POV

As we finished kissing he walked me to my house and I said "thanks sora for doing everything you could!" I kissed him before opening the door and leaving him I walked to the living room and saw my mum crying so I sat down to hug her.

As sora walked home he opened his door and thought *man I wish I didn't leave kairi I mean I should probably sleep there just in case.* so sora walked downstairs and went to the kitchen seeing his mum cooking he said "mum..." she looked at him and replied "oh hi honey what do you want?" as she continued cooking sora then said "well since kairis dad died I want to sleep other their house tonight just in case something bad happens or she gets a nightmare is it ok?"

Sora's mum turned around and said "of course it is honey and I know you're trying to help so I am going to let you stay over their house I just have to call them you just pack the things you need okay honey?" sora nodded and smiled as he ran upstairs to pack

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Hello kairi?" asked kairis mother who also knocked on the door kairi then said "come in mum" kairis mother opened a door and kairi then heard someone's else's voice who said "thank you for letting me stay here with kairi"

Kairi looked up and saw sora unpacking some stuff and then she said "sora?" he turned around and replied "yes kairi?" she quickly smiled and hugged sora then she said "what are you doing here?" sora replied "well I thought you might need some company so I wanted to stay here for the night" she quickly kissed him and said "thank you!"

"My pleasure" said sora but then kairi said "sora sleep with me on my bed" he turned around and said "what?" kairi then said "well I want to hug something when I sleep so it can be you" sora then smiled and said "alright" he quickly unpacked and changed into his pyjamas he walked to the bathroom with kairi and they both brushed their teeth when they were done they both walked back into kairis room and as she got into bed first sora said "good night kairi" she smiled and said "good night sora" he smiled and turned off the lights and got into bed pulling the blankets over on sora and kairi she then said before sleeping "sora I love you never leave me" he then kissed kairi on the lips and said "Kairi I would never leave you and I love you to now let's sleep"

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Kairi get up come on!" said sora as he tried waking up kairi she then said "if you give me 1 very long kiss I will wake up!" sora smiled and kissed kairi she felt his soft lips for 2 minutes their tongues were wrapping around each other as saliva was also mixing (A/N: if you don't like me explaining these kisses well I'm going to do loads so sorry if you hate them) he then pulled back and said "are you happy?" she smiled and replied "yes" she got out of bed and dressed sora had to wear his school uniform which was a white long sleeve shirt with buttons , black trousers and a black tie he also had to wear white shoes kairi looked at his tie and said "sora you done it wrong" and laughed she undid his tie and fixed it properly when she finished she said "you look beautiful and he replied "so do you" they kissed for 2 minutes and walked down stairs sora saw kairis mother smiling and said "how was your night sora?" he replied "it was lovely thank you."

She then quickly said "well your mother said you can stay for another night" kairi smiled and kissed sora he then said "thank you for having me over again then" he laughed and so did kairi who said shortly after "well goodbye mum" her mother kissed kairis forehead and said "goodbye have a good day" and kairi opened her front door and left with sora.

SORA'S POV

So we left the house I loved sleeping with kairi last night but if we told the others they would probably say we had a shag teehee well anyways I walked to school with kairi but as I passed my house I saw roxas and ven coming out from my house they noticed me and say "Hey bro!" I smiled and waved at them they ran over to me and I said "how did you guys sleep last night?" they replied "it was great so how did you guys sleep then?" I blushed and so did kairi I then said "well we both slept in the same bed it was great" kairi quickly said right after "WE DIDNT HAVE SEX SO DONT ASK!" we all laughed and we just walked to school I then said "DHS I will miss this school in 2 years" kairi smiled and said "so will I and I love this school for bringing me the best boyfriend ever!"

I giggled and said "I... I don't know what I am going to do after I leave this school I mean every day I come here with a smile to meet my friends but on the weekends I'm always bored because everyone is always busy!"

Kairi looked at me and said "I will be with you" I kissed her and we walked inside the school entrance roxas then said "so sora I'll catch you later" ven continued walking with us then said "sora I want you to have this" he gave me his necklace right after kairi left to talk to namine he then said "give this present to kairi when it's her birthday and don't say it's from me say it was your present to her" I smiled and said "thank you ven" I hugged him and walked to kairi I caught up finally and said "how are you namine?" she replied "I'm feeling great so how was your night?" I then nudged kairi and whispered "it's your turn to tell her kairi quickly said "sora and I slept together but didn't have sex so don't ask!" namine giggled and said "well it's great you guys better have sex soon tho" we all laughed we walked to English our first period.

**4 HOURS LATER **

I don't think you guys wanted to see our periods I mean they suck and their boring but it was lunch now and we were all in the cafeteria I then said "so guys want to go camping on the weekends?" riku then said "why?" kairi then said "well it's cause I think we need a weekend in nature" roxas said "well I am up for it!" namine, aqua, ven, roxas nodded and so did riku shortly after.

Namine couldn't hold in this secret because everyone wanted to know what me and kairi did I mean we were one of the hottest couples in school really "SORA AND KAIRI SLEPT TOGETHER!" namine quickly shouted kairi shouted "Namine how could you shout out that to our friends?" "I'm sorry kairi it's just so hard to keep it in I mean like you guys slept together!"Said namine trying to get kairis forgiveness the rest of them stood up I didn't like it either so I said "yes we slept together no we didn't have sex!" all of them sat down right after I grabbed kairis wrist just before she was going to scream at namine I then said " hey kairi don't do it because we can just tell them we didn't have sex even tho its really annoying" kairi calmed down and we left the cafeteria walking down the hall with all our mates following us I let go of kairis hand after as I said "you ok?"

She replied "yeah I guess" I smiled but then a girl who I never seen before burst through the door we were about to walk past she saw me and ran to me grabbed me hand and threw me at the wall.

A/N: sorry for leaving a cliff hanger but my other story of sora's lost memory will continue well later next year maybe because I love making this story I mean it's more fun


	3. Chapter 3

**KINGDOM HEARTS: sora and kairis love life**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS **

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER EXCEPT FOR STACEY**

Chapter 3: kiss from a vampire

As sora was thrown to a wall the girl put her left arm on his left hand and her right arm on his left arm and neck and then she kissed him Kairi shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND GET OFF HIM!" the girl turned around and said "I will never!" sora tried to push her off but he couldn't "HELP ME KAIRI I CANT GET HER OFF!" shouted sora.

Kairis POV

I looked at sora being kissed I knew he was trying to break free but he couldn't then riku ran forward and tried to push her away but after 2 minutes she let go on sora's wrist and pulled her arm away from his necksora started to cough really hard I kept saying "come on take a deep breath" the girl looked at me and said "I like the taste of your boyfriend I will get him soon again with you looking and by the way my name is Stacey" Stacey said as she walked away sora fell on the floor riku put sora in his arms and ran to the nurse's office with me behind him but before we left I told the others to leave us and don't worry either because sora was really close to all of them as we finally got him to the nurse's office me and riku were told to wait outside the office.

**20 minutes later**

The door finally opened if you wanted to know what we were doing waiting for 20 minutes I kept talking to riku about sora and what would happen if he died because he was coughing really hard and he fell on the floor and stopped breathing.

I walked inside with riku seeing sora finally breathing again I said "how are you feeling" I saw sora looking me in the eyes saying "I'm doing okay because you're standing next to me Kairi I will always be okay if you're next to me" I cried but I was also happy riku then said "So can you walk or can you get to class?" Sora then said "yeah I can the nurse said I can wait here to recover and she said she will give us a late slip to all 3 of us" I replied whilst whipping my tears away "that's cool"

**30 minutes later**

We finally got sora off his lazy butt and we walked back to class but the thing is we only had 10 minutes left we all got late slips and walked into class but the bad this is we had to carry sora for period 1 and 2 the nurse said because after those 2 hours he should recover properly and the nurse also gave us these special slips for if we're late for class but wasn't hurt or went to medical we have to hand in those slips to the teacher and he would have to give it back understanding what we did.

Once we got into period 1 our teacher shouted "WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?" everyone stared at us riku and sora gave me their slips and I handed it in to the teacher he nodded and let us sit down we all sat together so it was cool we just talked until the bell rang I wasn't happy that we had to drag sora again!

SORA'S POV part 1

I felt bad about that kiss that Stacey gave me I mean I tried my hardest to stop it but I couldn't she was so strong and beautiful and wait what am I thinking?

Anyways as we got out of class and as we got to the hall ways I said "hey guys you can let me go I can walk" riku and kairi nodded and I was ready to walk but my body wasn't I fell on the ground I was in pain but then I thought about Kairi she is already hurt about the kiss and I don't want to break her arm!

So I pushed off the ground and walked I went slowly but then after a minute I started to walk faster the pain was slowly leaving I then said "you guys go ahead I can catch up" riku then replied "ok come on kairi" kairi looked at me after "just don't take so long ok?" I nodded as they left me I tried to walk faster but the more I tried to push the limit the more my body was giving me pain I then was able to walk after 3 minutes I had 4 minutes to get to class that I turned around because I heard footsteps I saw Stacey walking down the corridor I realised it was just us two no teacher no student walking around it was so quiet the way I like it but then Stacey walked next to me and said "Hey sorry for kissing you in front of your girlfriend" I replied "It's okay I hope she's over it tho" she looked at my eyes and said "you're special" I laughed and said "thanks!" she grabbed my arm and said

"I think I'm falling in love with you" I stared at her after a minute I said "what?" she then pushed me against the wall again and said "I'm not lying and if I want us to be together I got to tell the truth right?" I then shouted "WE'RE NOT GOING TO BE IN A REALTIONSHIP!" she stared at me and said "hm... I know you're girlfriend is going to dump you and I know you're going to go to me and ask me out!" I then looked confused she then said "I'm a vampire and I can tell the future" I stared at her I saw her sad eyes I closed my eyes and when I opened them I said "why did you say that I'm going to lose my girlfriend?"

She looked at me and said "she is going to love someone else and she is going to leave you" I fell on the floor my tears came she bent her leg down and said "do you want me to show you the future?"

I nodded she went close to me and looked at my neck as she was close I asked "you're going to bite my neck aren't you?" she nodded and her fangs bit my neck.

[future]

"Hey kairi" I said she looked at me as she came close she quickly said "sora we gotta talk" I nodded she closed her eyes "I'm in love with someone else sora."

She said my eyes started to fill with tears she stared at me and I replied trying to wipe all the tears away "who are you in love with?" she quickly looked away and said "I'm in love with Harry" I cried even harder but since it was in the future I knew who harry was "what how could you love him kairi remember what you said *sora never leave me* but now you're leaving me" I fell on the floor crying she bent down and I also saw her tears "I'm sorry sora"

She then said "I never really loved you like the way I love him if I could go in the past and tell you before we went out I would of but I can't!"She hugged me I then said "Kairi you don't know how much you're hurting me right now I... I can't believe I gave you a Diamond necklace with a picture with you and me on it I cried harder she then kissed me on the lips I then said "does this means we're just gonna be friends now?" she nodded.

I said "I can't stand you being with another person if you are going out with him then I... I'm going to leave destiny high school" she quickly slapped me and said "You can't leave me and our friends!" I sighed and said "You're the reason I could only study you're the only one who made me focus without you being with me and being my love I... I can't do anything so I have to leave to get my grades better" she cried when she fell on me her legs lying on the floor her body on my legs and her head lying on my chest I cried she then said "well you can go out with your vampire friend I mean she does love you and I know you have a little thing for her when we went out."

"IS THAT WHY WE'RE BREAKING UP?" I shouted she shook her head left and right and stood up and said "well I think this is a goodbye..." her tears fell on me "Please don't go please don't leave me!" she left trying not to stay I fell on the floor crying then Stacey came hugging me and kissed me.

[Present]

"UGH!" I shouted she stopped feasting on my blood as the memory was over I couldn't believe that we were late for class but we were in a corridor which no one goes in because it is apparently haunted.

She started licking off my blood and said "your blood is so tasty" I looked at her and said "is that how we're going to break up or are you faking it?" she looked at me and said "vampires can't make fake memories" she stood up and said "now let's get to science" I stood up and walked with her she looked at me and said "sora I didn't want to show you that memory but I had to for the sake of the vampires."

I looked at her and said "what do you mean?" as we walked to science she explained "well the race of the vampires was killed by hunters my family made a secret entrance so if hunters tried to kill us we would be able to leave but it took us a minute for one of us to get in but we couldn't all get in as they already broke in my mum said before she was killed *honey you're the last vampire look for a boy named sora he will help you bring back the vampires* I cried as my mother's head was smashed by a hammer I ran to the end of the secret entrance as I burst open I cried."

I stared at her and said "wow that's a tragic story I'm sorry" she looked at me and said "don't be" but when she was finished I found out we were at science.

SORA'S POV part 2

Me and Stacey opened the door and found out to be 30 minutes late sora walked up to the teacher and gave the slip he then said "we had to share this one as the nurse's were restocking them so they said we had to share" the teacher nodded and said "okay then sit down by your desk then" I nodded and grabbed my pen and pencil and rubber out I sat next to Stacey and on the opposite side of the table was riku and kairi.

Kairi looked at me and said "why are you sitting next to her?" I looked at kairi and said I'll explain when class is over!

But as time was passing she kept sending me notes and things.

**21 minutes later**

"NOW TELL ME!" kairi shouted at me as we were in the same corridor when Stacey showed me that memory I looked at kairi and replied "kairi Stacey is a vampire she showed me a memory of us breaking up and you leave me to go to a guy called harry" Stacey said "do you want me to show you?" kairi nodded but before Stacey could start she looked at me and said "sora there is a way of you showing her instead of me biting her neck" kairi then shouted "WHAT YOU BIT HIT NECK?" she grabbed me and I had to bend down kairi looked at my neck and sora a plaster she removed in just by a bit and saw 2 punctured holes on my neck it was deep Stacey then said "don't worry he won't change I can make him change or not but if he changes it will give him a lot of pain I mean the last guy who I bit died cause he wasn't strong enough and if sora changes I can make him change back because I was the one who bit him so..." I then said "so how can I show her the memory with biting her?" Stacey looked at me and said "well since a vampire bit you, you can now bite or kiss someone whilst thinking of a memory and they will see it in their mind"

I nodded and looked at kairi I quickly kissed her and said "this was what happened."

**30 minutes later **

I realised that break was over and class had started kairi had finish seeing the memory she grabbed me and said "I saw in my mind what harry looks like he is very beautiful but I will never leave you sora" I smiled but then Stacey then said "that's not true" we both looked at her and I asked "what do you mean?" she then explained "well you two get into a big fight one of the worst in school (A/N: when she say's that she means that it was one of the best couple fight at DHS) and you see kairi says she wants to break up and when she calls you to meet her she turns up 3 minutes late and then that memory which I showed you starts" I looked at kairi and fell on the floor crying and said "so... it is true" kairi then sat next to me and said "sora we won't make it happen I promise I stared at her and said "how could you be so sure we could get into a fight into the future and I don't want that to happen" she looked at me her eyes started to tear up and then she said "what... what do you mean?" I then said.

"I think we should break up" kairi looked into my eyes and placed her left hand on my left cheek and said "please don't do this sora I can't live without you" I cried harder and said "I... think this is our end" she replied "no sora don't ... don't do this to me!"

A/N my cliff hanger I think this page was long I don't know because I can't view it on fanfiction can I? I mean I am typing this out so I can't view it can I? So anyways chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**KINGDOM HEARTS SORA AND KAIRI'S LOVE LIFE (STORY)**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Sora: okay we get it!**

**Me: well some of the viewers **

**Sora: hey kairi the writer is still typing I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Kairi: wow really I swear the viewers must understand it now**

**Sora: I know right? **

**Kairi: I mean like loads of people must know I mean everyone does it and whoever buys the game must know that square enix created the game right?**

**Sora: yeah of course loads of people would buy the game!**

**Me: OMFG WHY ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO BUTT IN TO MY STORY FOR?**

**Sora: not my fault for being so repetitive**

**Me: EVERYONE DOES IT WHY BLAME IT ON ME WHEN EVERYONE ELES DOES IT!**

**Sora: because you're a newbie and I've already told them**

**Me: UGH! FUCK THIS I'M LEAVING!**

**Sora: so kairi... **

**Sora: wanna do it on the table?**

**Kairi: LETS DO IT! **

Chapter 4: the keyblade's chosen one

Sora and kairi and Stacey were together sora couldn't make a choice on leaving the girl of his dreams or be with her and get heartbroken later that year but as he closed his eyes he remembered all his dreams and moments with kairi and said "I... I'm sorry kairi I just can't be heartbroken later this year when we are probably very close!"

Kairi's POV

I was crying as sora dumped me just because of a vampire's memory I mean how does that work? For all he knows that bitch could be fucking lying I couldn't just take it all in I quickly stood up and ran I heard sora's voice just before bursting through those door "kairi wait!" was the last thing I heard from sora I hid in the girls bathroom waiting until lunch was over when I checked my phone I got 2 texts 1 from sora and the other one from namine I checked the time and period 4 was finished I read sora's text it said:

Dear kairi

Please don't hate me I hope I did the right thing please kairi don't leave don't hate me because after I do this request from Stacey I can come back and we can be together again please don't leave or be with anyone else until I come back I will be gone for today and tomorrow goodbye I will come back I promise!

I then cried harder the guy I loved who was leaving for 2 days I just couldn't believe it I then left the bathroom when it was 12:00 (A/N 12:00 was lunch time) I walked outside the girls bathroom and went to the cafeteria before I could get to the cafeteria I met a boy who looked new and then asked

"Can you please help me I dropped my books" I nodded and helped I then asked "Hey what's your name?" he looked at me and said "my name is harry I'm new" I then remembered that boys name from the memory was harry I put my hand on the last book but harry also tried to grab it as well before I knew it he had his hand on top of mine.

I blushed and so did he I looked away and remembered if I want to be with sora I have to avoid loads of boys but harry was so cute he reminded me of sora and I couldn't avoid harry so I said "wanna eat some dinner with my friends we're gonna eat in the dining hall I figure you might need some friends I mean you are new and all" he nodded and I smiled as we walked to the cafeteria I sat next to slephie and on the other side of the table was tidus we didn't have that much people coming around our table so I was happy until riku also came over.

"Hey guys this is Harry he is new to our school and I hoped that you guys would become friends with him" I said trying to make a conversation I looked at riku and he whispered to me "where's sora?" I quickly replied "lemme talk to you outside" and I looked at harry and said "I will be back in a few minutes I just gotta tell my mate something is that ok?" he nodded and I walked outside with riku he then looked at me and said "What are you doing with him?" I looked confused and replied "what do you mean?" riku placed his hand on his face and said "you like him don't you?"

"No I don't riku!"

"Then why do you keep smiling at him and why do you keep staring at him isn't that what you also did with sora?"

I didn't like it when I and riku have fights because in the end he is always right he then stared at me then he asked "wait where is sora?" I looked at him and said "he is with that girl Stacey they are doing something important!" he looked at me and made a hole in his left hand and had a pointy finger going in and out.

"NO!"

"Then tell me kairi where is sora?"

"Do you really want me to tell you I mean you might now even believe me?"

"Alright then try me"

I took a deep breath before making a long conversation.

"Sora is on a quest with Stacey who turned out to be a vampire and she needed sora for some reason what so ever and she showed me and sora our future at this school we don't know when it will happen but me and sora break up because I loved a boy called harry when sora was gone but the thing is sora broke up with me right after Stacey showed us that dream I don't know why but I think I should move on but anyways sora is now on a quest with Stacey and I don't even know where he is so leave me alone!" I then ran out of breath but in a second I started breathing peacefully.

Riku stared at me and replied "So... was that all true?" I replied "yes riku look I even got a text from sora to prove it!" I grabbed my phone from my pocket and showed riku the text "here is my proof" I said he grabbed my phone and gave it back 32 seconds after. "I have to get back to harry now so if you can excuse me I want to sit with my new friend as I walked past riku he quickly ran past me after and moved his left arm and right arm near the door there was no way I could get in he then said "that harry kid is the only one who is named harry in our year I think he is going to be the one who will split you and sora up!" I then sighed and said "riku I don't care!" riku looked confused and then I said after a while "me and sora broke up remember I told you like a few minutes ago I can date who ever I like and that harry kid reminds me of sora!" riku dropped his arms as I walked past him he quickly turned around and said.

"Sora won't be able to find his true love if you leave him!" I stopped I turned around and I looked at riku he stood there face down "I won't let him be heartbroken not this time not again!" I looked at riku and said "what do you mean not this time not again?" Riku took a deep breath and said.

"Before you and sora dated well basically before you even came to our school sora was dating a girl called Leah he loved her so much but one day whilst they were making out she said she had to go to get something to eat she didn't have any lunch or breakfast so she went to the kitchen for some cereal but her phone got a text sora said "hey you got a text" Leah told him to check the text when he did this is what it said "hey Leah U were great the other night I'm still wanking off to your panties come around today let's do it again!" but before sora went to the kitchen he sent the text to his phone as proof that way people would believe him as he went to the kitchen to have a fight with her they broke up and Leah went to Aarons for the night and sora found out it was Aaron who sent the text!"

"Wow..." I said she went to sit down on a table and riku on the other side I then said "So I'm the one who made sora happy again?" riku nodded and left but before going back to the cafeteria he said "Kairi it's your choice do what destiny wants you to or be the one to make sora smile again!"

Once riku left kairi had a choice to break sora's heart or be with him and change their destiny.

SORA'S POV

I'm in this jungle with Stacey she's leading the way but it's so confusing to where we are going I then see a big temple around 300 steps I then said "is that the temple?" she nodded and grabbed my wrist and we ran all the way to the temple but before we went up the stairs she said.

"Good luck sora our feet will die!" I laughed and said "hey don't give up because I believe in you!" she smiled and so did I we then started to walk up the very high I kept on taking the steps around the 150 step my feet started to kill me!

**25 minutes later**

As we got to the top I took a long rest and said "okay what now?" she looked at me and then said "well put your hand on this podium and see your future!" (A/N: the podium wasn't like the ones in the Olympics it was a tall stone podium and a bit wide like the coliseum in Hercules)

Around me started to turn dark as I placed my hand on the podium electricity started to wrap around me "ARUGHHHHHH!" I shouted as my mind was leading to the future I then saw a man with white hair like riku but in a black coat he stared at me and rushed towards me with these 2 red light savoured swords that came from his hand as he rushed towards me my mind changed into another memory I saw kairi half dead on the floor then I saw a mouse he wasn't a normal mouse this mouse spoke to me and there was a standing duck and a dog talking to me then my mind gave me visions "UGHHH!" I screamed as the podium pushed me away I fell onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" I heard Stacey ask I nodded and then something spun around me then the roof of the temple broke and a beam of light came shining on me it covered me in light but gave me pain "RUAGHH!" I shouted I knew Stacey didn't like me shouting but I had to I was in such pain I can't even explain what I felt after the beam disappeared I fainted.

**30 minutes later**

I woke up in Stacey's arm she looked at me and asked "sora is there anything different now?" I tried to focus but as I saw a key in my mind it was a huge long key I then saw in my mind these dark creatures then I also saw a white creature but I heard someone shout that it was a dusk I then thought of the key again my mind was just only thinking about a key then I looked in my hand and I had the key Stacey looked at me and said "So you are the keyblade's chosen one!" I looked confused and asked "what the hell is a keyblade?" she looked at me and pointed at the huge key that was in my hand!

"Hey sora I think we can go home now!" Stacey said whilst putting her hand on my shoulder I looked at her eyes and said "what about the vampire stuff?" she bent down at the podium she put her finger in my mouth as she took it out she quickly kissed me she moved her tongue around and touched my tongue I looked confused why did she kiss me I thought she then broke the kiss and put her finger in her mouth placing the finger on her tongue she swiped it and I saw her walking to the podium and she placed her finger on the podium the exact spot where I placed my hand a light came from the podium and it had crakes and broke after a while she smiled when she saw the light came around me and said "sora I'm making you go back to the school and don't worry I have everything I need I'm going to make another vampire and make the generation come back and I will tell them to thank you and I will teach them that feeding on humans is not the right thing!" I smiled back before the light surrounded me I then fainted.

MY POINT OF VIEW BITCH!

Sora then woke up in a hallway he then looked at the time and found out it was period 4 he quickly ran to class he also looked at the date on his phone it had been 2 days like Stacey said sora ran to English and bursted through the door he looked at his teacher who shouted "WHY ARE YOU SO LATE MR HIKARU?" sora didn't care what the teacher did because he was just happy to be back as he then looked at kairi she smiled shortly after he then replied "miss I was late because I had to do something important at home my mother got very ill and died" everyone looked at me and he knew that he was lying because his mother died a 5 months ago but he never told anyone because he knew everyone would feel sorry for him the teacher then said without anger "okay then sora I am sorry for shouting at you and for your lost" I nodded and sat next to kairi.

"Kairi are you with someone else?" sora asked whilst grabbing out his pen and pencil and schedule she looked at me and smiled whilst saying "no sora riku told me about Leah tho so I couldn't break your heart again!" sora then smiled but then thought *that bitch Leah used me lucky I know Kairi won't!" sora then looked at the time and it was 5 minutes left of the lesson sora and kairi then just started to talk for the rest of the lesson and it turned out to be the last day of school until the weekend.

"So sora what happened on your quest with Stacey?" kairi asked before the bell rang sora then looked at his shirt because he remembered that his shirt was all dirty when he was at the temple but it wasn't it was his normal long sleeve shirt with buttons and black trousers and white shoes and a black tie.

Sora and kairi walked outside the class as it was lunch time and 1 more period they walked outside with riku, namine and roxas a gang boys walked close to them as they were standing right outside the P.E's changing rooms they gang of boys came up to sora and said "hey douche bag it's time to pay up!"

SORA'S POV

"What do you mean?" I replied a boy walked towards me and said "YOU'RE FUCKING BROTHER VENTUS BORROWED 50 MONNY FROM ME AND HE SAID THAT I AM GOING TO HAVE IT BACK TODAY AND I SAID IF HE DOESNT GIVE IT BACK I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU SORA!" I then laughed and pointed at him and said "you don't fucking mess with my family bitch!"

The asshole who threatened to beat me up because ven didn't pay up I was going to have a talk with ven after school anyways the guy's name was Jack Lung he was a big bully but never answered to anyone his parents were drug dealers and they had guns loads of them so no one would have messed with them I knew that ven was a fucking dumbass to make a deal with these assholes!

Jack looked at me and said "alright if you don't pay up in 5 second I'm beating the shit out of you!" the other boys were crunching their fist roxas ran up to me and whispered "I'm going to fucking beat the shit out of ven when we get home!" I smiled and said "don't worry these guys won't even be able to stand when I'm done" riku then said "sora leave them they could do serious damage if you mess with them!" I looked at riku and said "Don't worry I got this under control just grab a hold of kairi and namine!" riku and roxas nodded as I walked up to Jack Lung he said "play time is over bitch!" He shouted before running into me his fist nearly punching my face but I quickly dogged to the right making him look bad and I quickly pushed my left leg to the left so that Jack will trip up and what will you know he did trip up I laughed and the other ran up to me I quickly swung my fist around punching their stomachs but they did deserve it didn't they?

Jack then looked at me and grabbed a really sharp pocket knife after he saw his mates being beaten by me he then said "alright bitch you're gonna pay for that!" I quickly thought of the keyblade and I looked at my hand and there it was I quickly grabbed a hold of the top and bottom leaving me to block I quickly let go of the top of the keyblade and swung it at Jack who fell on the floor.

Kairi and namine looked at me like I was an alien Jack was crying on the floor and I then said "never fuck around with a Hikaru ever because if I find out you did I am going to beat the shit out of you again!" I left Jack crying on the floor and walked towards riku and roxas the both looked at me and said "dude that was fucking awesome!" I laughed and then kairi said "thanks sora for finishing that bastard he tried to steal my money as well" she hugged me and then namine said "wow I guess violence does solve some problems then hey" we all laughed.

After lunch ended we had art but I don't think you would want to know anything about art I mean art is a bit boring if I had to leave it on my schedule for next year I would scream and yes next year is when I get to pick my classes!

So I was happy we then walked into art.

**60 MINUTES LATER**

"Ah art is finally over!" I said kairi then looked at me and said "well we can go on the camping trip now!" I smiled and swept her from her feet "okay princess let's do what you want!" she laughed and said "alright sora please put me down now" I nodded and I let her go back on her feet I then thought about ven and I then said "alright guys we should get home and pack roxas call ven to go straight home we need to have a talk with him!" roxas nodded whilst placing his hand in his pocket trying to get his phone I then looked at kairi who said "wow I think you're going to make a perfect dad!" I laughed and she giggled.

We walked outside the school entrance and as we were gonna walk across the street Jack saw me he grabbed my tie and pulled me along I shouted "What do you think you're doing?" He looked at me and said "getting payback bitch!"He saw a truck coming closer he quickly threw me as it passed I got his and fell going into deep sleep.

ROXAS POV

I saw my brother being hit by a truck I saw kairi crying as she bent down to see how sora was feeling we were all standing around him and I looked at ventus who came running with Aqua he then looked at me and said "who done this to our brother?" I looked on the floor trying to clear my tears but all I could hear was kairi crying all over sora "ven it was Jack he got revenge because sora beated him up trying to protect our family name but Jack got his revenge by grabbing sora's tie and throwing him at a truck what just came by!"

I saw ven crying and replied to my explanation "so it's my fault?" I looked at namine who then wrapped her hands around me and placed her head on my chest I felt her tears all over me and I then replied to ventus "I guess it is ven sora loves us he tried to protect you and tried to protect himself but he doesn't want you to blame yourself!" he then fell on the floor crying.

Ventus POV

I looked at sora on the floor I couldn't believe that he was hit by a truck I grabbed my phone and I then dialled the number *911* it wrung and wrung until 30 seconds someone picked up and said "hello would you like the police or ambulance?" I said "I need both my brother was hit by a truck and a dude grabbed his tie and threw him!" the voice replied "okay tell me your destination" I quickly replied "destiny high school just right outside!"

The voice responded "If you can catch the person who injured your brother it will help us a lot and we can throw him in jail!" I replied "Okay I know who it was so me and my other brother will get him please come quick!" the person hanged up on me I just wanted to get Jack so I looked at roxas and said "we gotta get jack the police said if we can catch him they could lock him up in jail!" roxas nodded and as we were about to leave I saw riku he stopped us and said "I'm coming with you that bastard won't ever touch my friend ever again!" I nodded and the three of us ran to the theatre it's where jack and his mates hanged around the most the theatre was to practice drama but jack used it to shoot wet paper at people and throw stink bombs as we got in we found jack on his own but with a katana sword he looked at him and said "alright guys let's take him out!"

SORA'S POINT OF VIEW BITCH! X3

(A/N: yes I think this is sora's 3rd time on this chapter being the point of view hm... oh well back to the story!)

In my dreams as I was sleeping I could see monsters and the darkness trying to conquer my heart of life I had a memory playing in my mind it was about Stacey before I left and went back to destiny high she mouthed something to me but I now know what she said.

"Sora be a good prince of life!" As I remembered her mouthing it to me I then thought if I was a prince of life but what is a prince of life what did she mean? But then a nightmare stroke I saw Kairi leaving me and going into the darkness leaving me alone in the light!

"ARGHHH!" I shouted from having that dream I woke up with my vision blurry but all I could hear was a female voice "M...Mrs Hikaru Sora's awake!" as my vision came back I saw kairi , my mom , roxas and ven all standing there just waiting for me to say something.

"W...where am I?" I said trying to focus instead of dosing off again a doctor came in and said "Hello Sora it's good to see you awake!" he smiled as I was still trying to focus "what am I doing here?" Kairi looked at me and said "you don't remember?" I shook my head left and right.

"Sora you got hit by a truck u have been in a coma for 4 months it has been strange that you woke up on the 4th month I mean loads of people have woke up either on the 5th month or later!" said the doctor but I couldn't believe that I had been in a coma for 4 months.

After that I tried getting out of my bed the roxas stopped me and the doctor continued "Sora you have a broken arm and a really damaged left leg your ribs broke but you were lucky to survive it and you also have a deep glass cut on your left cheek."

I then fell back on my pillow and I hear my mum say "How long is he going to have to stay here doctor?" as I heard the doctor respond he said "he can leave in 2 days I will ring the your school if some of you want to stay here and keep sora company I mean there is barely anyone here to see him.

I then saw kairi who stood up after and said "doctor call the school I'm staying here with sora!" the doctor left saying "understood!" kairi then sat down and smiled I saw my mum, ven and roxas say "good bye sora get better!" they left giving me some water.

I looked at kairi who sat there and said "sora are you feeling better?" I nodded to cheer her up but I lied I didn't feel better I felt like someone was trying to rip out my heart but then succeeded I saw kairi trying to sleep on the chair and I then said "k...kairi do you want to sleep with me on this bed?" she looked at me and replied "am I aloud to?" I smiled and blinked and said "kairi if they asked I said I needed someone to cuddle I mean I have this empty space next to me and I don't really need it and you look uncomfortable on that chair!" she smiled and stood up from the chair and walked closer to me she then said "thanks sora" I replied "you're welcome but can I hug you whilst I sleep?" she opened the blanket and sat in she replied "yes sora you can I love you and I know you love me and plus I think you need someone to warm you up tonight!" I smiled and hugged her as she placed her head on my pillow I had to admit that the bed space you get from a coma was HUGE! But I guess I wanted to be kind to kairi and because I broke her heart the other day saying we broke up.

When I hugged kairi I pushed forward going closer I placed my right arm around her and said "kairi..." she replied whilst closing her eyes "yes sora?" I took a deep breath it was like before when I tried to as her out I then said "do you wanna go out sometime again?" she smiled then giggled and said "are you trying to ask me out again?" I said with a gloomy face "did I do anything wrong to ask you out again if I made a mistake just tell me!" kairi giggled even more and said.

"No sora I meant are you asking me out again I didn't say if you made a mistake and anyways anytime you ask that question I will always say yes because I know you love me like I love you!" I smiled and hugged her even tighter she turned around facing me and as her face came closer we kissed it was great to feel soft lips and her tongue felt softer some reason her as she pulled away I got to taste her saliva it tasted great wait does that sound weird?

Anyways as she slept before I could I smelt her breathe I could tell she ate some strawberries because I knew she always loved them I then closed my eyes and slept.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"WAUGHH!" I shouted waking from a nightmare kairi woke up "S...Sora you okay?" I nodded and placed my head on her chest whilst she placed her head on the back of my head and she said "do you want to tell me what you was dreaming I can tell you had a nightmare sora" I wanted to let it out as well I couldn't hold anything to myself anymore it was getting more difficult I then said "Kairi I dreamt that the world was ending and I tried to find you but you left the school and tornados came buildings collapsing I wanted to see you and kiss you for the last time but when I found you the ground cracked and separated us but then you got hit by a car I couldn't live without you so I risked my life and I ran back and I quickly dashed and jumped at the very edge of the cliff from my side of the crack I made it but as I got there I rushed down and asked if you were okay but you were losing blood so much I thought you were going to die I just sat there kissing you but as I pulled back a piece of a tall building collapsed and destroyed you and the car and the car blew up pushing me on the other side when I saw you die I couldn't believe I couldn't do anything you are my life if you ever left me I would be destroyed kairi you are my other half you are me you are a part of what makes me I couldn't live without you so I tried to jump across again I almost made it but I touched your hand but fell into oblivion."

She looked at me and replied "that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me I never knew I was the one who made you who you are today and sora you would risk your life for me?" I nodded "Kairi I would do anything to protect you even if someone kidnapped you or you left the island I would come to find you because I can't stand living without you and kairi if you left without telling me I...I would die!" I cried she hugged me and said "sora if I left I would tell you." I quickly said "Kairi if you ever have to leave please bring me along I can't live without with you and if you never told me you left and you went to another world I will kill myself because kairi you are the best thing that I ever had in my life!"

She kissed me and said "thank you sora."

**2 DAYS LATER**

I left the hospital finally and I had to rest and not go to school I was pretty lucky to be able to wake up from that coma it was 2:30 on a Monday so I had 2 wait 30 more minutes just for my mates to come back I bet everyone know what happened to me because our story's travel around school proper fast I left the house the doctor said I had to get fresh air sometimes so my mum doesn't care if I leave the house or not she said that I have to come back in a hour or less if I didn't tell her where I was going I sat down on the beach and laid down my hair on the sand my feet near the water.

Before I knew it 30 minutes had already past I saw kairi and riku coming closer to me and then I saw roxas and ven I rushed to them kairi hugged me and riku gave me a guy hand shake but it was lame I saw roxas pass by with his girlfriend namine and ventus passed by as well with his girlfriend aqua it seems that my family have already got love life teehee at least I'm the oldest.

**7 HOURS LATER**

It was getting late me and kairi just sat on the beach talking but as I said "Kairi I think I have to go inside now because I am getting very tired and I think I have to rest" she nodded because she was also tired as I stood up a light came in a distance I thought it was a ghost but kairi also stood up holding tightly on my arm "Sora... what is that?" she asked me I couldn't even answer because I was scared as well we stood still for 30 second and then I replied "Kairi I think it's not a ghost I mean we have been standing here for 5 minutes and nothing has happened!"

I wasn't scared as much because it had done nothing after kairi let go of my arm we walked home but as I walked that ghost flew to me faster but before I knew it the ghost was already on the beach I looked at kairi as the ghost followed her I shouted "KAIRI RUN THE GHOST IS AFTER YOU!" kairi turned around and saw the ghost "AHHH SORA HELP ME!" Kairi shouted as the ghost somehow grabbed kairis wrist.

"Who are you?" I shouted the ghost looked at me and said "what are you talking about I'm no ghost!" she looked at me but was holding kairi "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shouted again the figure replied "My name is Tenka Haruno I have come for you chosen one!" I looked at her and said "If you want the keyblade I will give it to you if you let go of kairi!"

Tenka came closer and said "I'm not after the keyblade I'm after you!" kairi started to cry she started to get very scared I couldn't stand her crying "Please let her go I'll do anything you want!" Tenka released Kairi I quickly said "Kairi get home I have some unfinished with this girl!" Tenka came closer to me but Kairi didn't move she then said "Sora I won't leave you again I want to stay with you where ever you go I'll come with you!" she shouted but I couldn't Tenka grabbed me and said "My father is excepting you!" I looked at her and said "who is your dad?" she looked at me and said "my father is xe..."


End file.
